


How to Screw the Gods: A Guide by Ardyn Lucis Caelum Fanart 4

by suarhnir



Series: How to Screw the Gods: A series of fanart [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suarhnir/pseuds/suarhnir
Summary: The drive took about an hour. When they parked, Prompto ran out and started squealing. Ardyn turned to the driver and handed over his phone, “take a photo of us.”He picked Prompto up and pointed to the phone, “smile, okay?” He pressed their faces together, and he smiled.He had to treasure the time he had with Prompto now.





	How to Screw the Gods: A Guide by Ardyn Lucis Caelum Fanart 4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pretzal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretzal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How to Screw the Gods: A Guide by Ardyn Lucis Caelum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347483) by [Pretzal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretzal/pseuds/Pretzal). 



[](http://imgbox.com/yR5RxThx)

**Author's Note:**

> Oyos, I was still in the middle of another fan art so I wasn't able to tackle this one until now. More fluffy goodness with papa!Ardyn and Prompto.


End file.
